Party Games
by ChristielJackson
Summary: Series of OC's made for most of the Countries. Human AU! Dedicated to the real Yazzy Jensen (One of my best friends)
1. Truth or Dare?: Italy

**Warnings: I have never actuality watched the Anime, so this will be OOC. This is a series dedicated to my friend Yazzy Jensen(Not her real name, just her usual character in my stories). I'm only making it because she wanted me to make one of her and England... This was a bit hard to do, so I read some other stories (Shit... Nose-bled) A.K.A. Reader Inserts, and I think it works. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Bell had gone to a party at her friend Alfred's house, and he was more than excited over this. Mostly because she never went to parties because she felt... insecure about her weight, even if she was more than athletic. She was rather pudgy for someone who could do what she did.

Then she figured out why. Alfred was going to force her to play Truth or Dare

All her friends sat in a circle except two. Bell had ran, but Gilbert and Castle had gone after her.

"Put me down!" She screamed as they dragged her in, Gilbert holding her by the legs and Castle from bashing.

"Don't think-a I won't drop-a you Bell." Castle warned, chuckling as her friend struggled.

"I told you I'm not playing!" She said, trying to kick at Gilbert.

"Come on Bell, even Kiku is playing!" Kennedy rolled her eyes. "If he can play, you can as well." She winked at her friend.

"I hate you guys." Bell muttered as they set her down in an empty space between Lovino and Izzy. They then sat down in their seats.

"Why are we even in a circle, I thought we were doing truth or dare." She said as Izzy passed her a beer bottle, that she then handed to the Italian next to her who'd requested one.

"Cuz it's my party and I said so!" Alfred laughed.

"I just have one thing I request as a rule." She said. Alfred nodded. "He." She pointed at Francis. "May not come anywhere near my boobs." She glared daggers at him. Once he's gotten drunk and mistook her for Jez, and he groped her.

"Tu ne peux paslaisserque l'onva?" Francis ran a hand through his hair and Jez had a frowned.

"Nope." She said, popping the p. "I had to burn my favorite shirt." She pouted.

"Can we start!?" Alfred whined, and everyone calmed down. "Okay… Arthur, truth or dare."

"Truth." He sighed.

"Have you kissed Yazzy yet?" He smirked. He obviously knew the answer alreddy. Still, the Englishmen and his 'girlfriend' blushed.

"N-no." He said. He then looked around. Everyone went on, and five turns later, Gilbert turned to Bell.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said immediately, playing with her pink hair.

"I dare you to wash the color out of your hair!" He said. Her eyes widened a bit. The entire reason for dying her hair, was because she didn't like the color. But still she stood.

She'd slept over at the American's house many times before, sometimes for a week when her parents would unexpectedly leave. So she knew where everything was.

Her hair dye wasn't permanent, and an easy wash out.

So once she finished up, she began to blow-dry her hair. There was laughing from outside.

No one except for Castle had ever seen her actual hair color. So they were most likely betting on her hair color.

When she was done, she looked at her dirty-blond hair in the mirror for a moment before running one of the three brushes through it. One was Matthews, one was Alfred's and one was Bells.

She spent a lot of time here or at the Vargas's.

So she set it down, straightened herself, and walked out of the restroom. Once out of the hall, everyone looked at her. Some eyes widened, and Castle smiled. Bell took her seat once more.

"Happy?" She asked, looking at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow, running her hand over her hair like always.

The game continued, mostly skipping over Bell except for two or three dares. Then, Gilbert once more asked her, and she said dare.

"I dare you to do a hand stand till someone asks you again." He said. Bell's eyes widened again. She was flexible, and could do a hand stand. Her longest time was twenty-minutes. But how long would it be for someone to choose her again.

But, being a good sport, she stood up. She then leaned down, placing her hands on the floor and kicked her legs into the air. Her over shirt, a rather large flannel fall in her face. But she wore a black t-shirt underneath that was tucked in.

And again the game continued, but no one called on her. Not even Matthew or Arthur. That was a surprise. She was beginning to shake, and took in a deep breath.

"Ve~ Bella!" Feli suddenly said. Bell yelped in surprise and fell over completely now. It's been at least twenty seven minutes. She fell in a way that her legs ended up in Izzy's lap and her feet in whoever sat next to Izzy.

"Whoa." Izzy giggled, turning to the one next to her. "You okay Francis?" Bell realized what had happened. When her feet came down, she'd kicked her French friend between the legs.

"Shit. Sorry man." She said nervously before sitting up again, fixing her hair. Jez had to help Francis calm down, but soon it was all quiet.

"Ve~ Truth or dare Bella?" Feli smiled.

"Truth." She sighed, tired of the dares she was getting. She had even had to sit in Lovino's lap for a while till she was called on again.

"Have you-a had your first-a kiss?" He asked, leaning forward. Bell blushed. Everyone in the group had their first kiss. Hell Feli had kissed most of the girls here.

"N-no." She looked down. "I haven't." She said. "Jez, truth or dare." Everyone had been surprised by this. Bell was a very pretty girl, and she'd had a few boyfriends over the years. But she'd never had her first kiss. Someone was gonna fix that for her.

Five or six times of her saying truth later, and many other people either kissing, drinking, eating or sometimes getting locked in a room with another.

Then, Kennedy said. "Bell!" And she looked up. "Truth or DARE?!" She used a tone similar to Alfred's 'hero' voice.

Bell sighed, finally giving in. "Dare." She said, ready for just about everything.

"I dare you to… kiss either Feliciano or Gilbert." She said, winking at her friend. Everyone stared at Bell in wonder. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair had been before, and she bit her bottom lip.

Gilbert knew she wasn't going to be kissing him, but still winked at her for effect. She seemed uninterested in him, so she slowly stood from her seat and walked to the middle.

Feliciano and Gilbert sat next to one another, and straight across from her and Lovino. So she stepped towards the younger Italian brother whose cheeks were dusted a faint pink.

She got down onto her knees so she sat at level with him and everyone watched intently as she leaned forward, putting a hand on one of his cheeks and then, pressed her lips onto his.

It lasted for only a few moments, and then she pulled back. "J-je t'aime." She spoke in her main language, a small blush spread across her face.

Francis and Matthew gave small smiles, but the younger Italian had no idea what she'd said. She quickly returned to her seat and Izzy patted her on the back.

* * *

On Monday, Feliciano saw Bell at her locker, putting her bag away. She hadn't dyed her hair back, and gained looks from just about everyone she knew who wasn't at the party.

He walked towards her, but she seemed to notice him, and quickly scurried off. She's been doing this since Friday night.

Feli couldn't help but feel sad. He banged his head onto the closed lockers next to him.

"Hey man." Alfred clapped the usually bubbly Italian on the back. "Everything okay?"

"No it's-a not okay!" He cried, turning to face him. "Bella keeps ignoring me, and running from me." He whipped his eyes that began to tear up. Alfred frowned.

"You seriously don't know what she fold you dude?" Feli shook his head, looking much sadder than before.

"Ve~ Why? What did-a she say?" He asked. Alfred sighed.

"Dude I think you should ask _her _that question."

"But how!? She keeps-a ignoring me." Feli pouted.

"Look man, either you can search it up, or you could ask someone who speaks French like Bell dose." Alfred said. "Trust me when I say you won't be disappointed." He clapped the Italian once more on the back before walking away.

* * *

Bell sat with her back against the Gym wall, hugging her knees.

"Bell." She looked up to see Matthew.

"Hey." She said softly smiling at the Canadian. He slid down to sit next to her.

"A-at the party." He said. "That was r-really brave of you." He said quietly. Bell nodded quickly, whipping her eyes. She wasn't full on crying, but there were some tears that happened to escape.

"Thanks Mattie." She said. Bell put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She asked. "He doesn't even know what it means." She said. "I thought Francis said it enough that even Feli would know what it meant." Bell whipped her nose.

"I-I bet he'll figure it out soon enough." Matthew gave a rare big smile. She smiled back.

"Thanks Mattie." She leaned over, hugging the Canadian.

* * *

Three days had passed. Feli still hadn't figured it out. And this was making Bell even sadder, and somewhat annoying Matthew. Bell was like a sister to him. He didn't like seeing her like this. She was outgoing, loving, and funny.

Now she was shying away, barely speaking to anyone and when she said, it was soft and very serious.

So Matthew was going to do something. T was afterschool that Matthew found him alone.

"Feliciano." He said, louder than usual. The Italian turned to him and it took a moment to click.

"Matthew?" He asked. "Ve~ Hello!" He said, still as bubbly as ever. Matthew frowned. This made Feli frown, because Matthew never looked this annoyed.

"Are you seriously that naive?" Matthew asked, surprising Feli once more. That was rather rude.

"What do you-a mean?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You haven't asked anyone what Bell meant?" Matthew asked. Feli's cheeks turned a light pink.

"N-no." He said, looking down

"Je t'aime means I love you." Matthew said. It clicked again and Feliciano blushed an even deeper shade of red. "You'll find her at the soccer field." He moved out of the way before the Italian could run him over in his rush out the doors.

* * *

It was true, Feli found Bell out on the soccer field. She was dressed in a pair of short shorts, a yellow t-shirt and a blue headband.

Her black cleats dug at the ground as she ran, kicking the ball ever so slightly with the tips of her feet and other people closed in to take it. Then she pulled her lag back completely, and kicked with all her might. It flew straight past the goalie and into the netted goal.

"Goal!" One of the other girls screamed excitedly.

"Whoooo! Go Bell!" Castle cheered loudly. Bell ran across the field to hug her friend who sat in the mostly empty stands. She'd won the game. Of course this is a game that was only played by random people, and a few of the actual soccer players.

Castle saw Feliciano and her eyebrow cocked up. Feli didn't know what else to do, so her tried to form a heart with his hand, then jabbed a finger at Bell. Castle seamed to understand and her lips curled up in a smile.

* * *

"Hey, he-a knows." Castle said, pulling away from the hug. Bell raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll-a know." The Italian girl winked before walking off. Suddenly two arms slipped around her waist.

"Ciao Bella, ti amo."


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven: England

"I'm regretting this..." Yazzy blurted out, crossing her arms across her chest. Her friends, Bell and Castle had brought her to one of Alfred's parties. And guess what game they were about to play;

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

And Yazzy hated that game. Last time she played, she ended up with a rather drunk France, who tried again and again to grope her, but Jez would have killed him... or she would have killed Yazzy for letting him.

"Come-a on Yazzy Jazzy, you might get-a someone not drunk this-a time!" Castle held up her thumb. But that was half impossible. Lovino, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and even Feli were drunk... How Feli got drunk? Yazzy suspected someone spiked the punch.

That left very few people of interest. Then she glanced at _him. _And by him, I mean Arthur. Her long time crush...

"Just this once." Bella pouted. Yazzy sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. But just this once!" She said, glaring at her French friend. Bell giggled and squealed.

"Yay! Yazzy will be joining us!" She giggled, turning to her friends.

"Okay everyone!" Alfred said, and he out of all people, was actually not drunk. "You all know how to play! I've already gotten the items from all the men. Girl's who wants' to go first?!"

"Me!" Bell suddenly called out. She always loved these games. She sped up her pace as she walked towards the American, who held out a rather small sack. She stuck her hand inside, and pulled out a tiny white flag.

"Hey! Feliciano!" Alfred called. The slightly drunk Italian stumbled over and Bell was blushing madly. She'd had a crush on him for so long, and it made both Castle and Yazzy smirk.

"Get some girl!" Gilbert's girlfriend Dianne called out, giving out cat calls. "Whoo!" She was suddenly hit upside the hair by her cousin Jez; Francis' girlfriend.

Seven minutes later they came out, and Feliciano's shirt was buttoned unevenly and Yazzy though it looked like Bell wasn't wearing a bra anymore.

"Damn Feli. Better watch out when he's drunk." She mumbled, making a mental note.

So the game continued, and Castle got Alfred, Dianne got France, and Jez got Romano.

"Yazzy!" Alfred shoved it in her face. "Your turn!" He said. Yazzy blushed and reached inside. She pulled something out and let out a slight shriek. She tossed the scone to the floor and jumped into Matthew's arms. She knew how bad Arthur's cooking was and didn't need that i-

ARTHUR?! She looked up to see the blushing Brit picking up the now dirty scone.

"Y-Yazzy are you okay?"" Matthew asked. She nodded quickly and he sat her down. She straightened out her red t-shirt and secretly tugged up her black jeans. She stepped up to him with a slight smile.

"H-hey Arthur." She said

"Hello love." Arthur set the scone on the table and everyone watched it like it was a ticking bomb. Yazzy glanced to the side, but instantly regretted it because Feli and Bell were messily French kissing, and there was this bump forming in Feli's jeans.

Then, her arm was suddenly pulled and she was being dragged towards the closet door along with Arthur.

"Good luck you two!" Alfred snickered and threw them inside. Yazzy cursed when she hit the floor, then gasped and blushed when Arthur fell atop her.

Luckily it was dark inside, and he couldn't see how red her cheeks were.

"A-Arthur could you g-get off please?" She squeaked, blushing madly. Arthur stuttered out a few apologies before getting up and then, helping up Yazzy.

"I am sorry love." He said, straightening his white collared shirt. "Alfred can be really annoying..."

"Trust me, I know." Yazzy said, hands behind her back. She backed up after a few moments of silence, hitting her head on a shelf. "Cookies!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head in pain. "Cookie butter..." She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, squinting into the dark.

"Y-yeah. I just hit my head on a stupid shelf." She said, rubbing the back of her head still.

"Do you want me to check it?" He asked, but couldn't see the blush forming on her face once more.

"I-I think it's fine." She smiled. "How long's it been?" Arthur tried to check his watch.

"I think six minutes now." He said

"O-okay." She thought it might as well be time to confess. "Arth-" She began, but the closet door flung open.

"Time's up!" Alfred exclaimed. "Hurry up, Kennedy got my item!" He all but whined. Yazzy quickly rushed out of the closer, face still red.

"Whoo!" Castle exclaimed. "How'd it go?" Yazzy picked up her bag and jacket.

"It didn't." She said, rushing towards the door, no one but Castle and a certain blond noticing.

* * *

Yazzy set down her paint brush, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was repainting the guest room a maroon color, and Izzy had to leave to get her new puppy from the shelter, so Yazzy was alone.

"Yazzy Jazzy?!" Bell called into the house. "Yaz?!" She called again.

"Guest room!" Yazzy called back, swiping her brush back up and dipping it into the paint. She swiped it over the wall as Bell entered the room, clearly wearing one of Feliciano's shirts that was already splattered with paint.

"Need some help?" Bell picked up the extra brush and dipped it into the paint, already knowing the answer. Bell neatly ran the brush down the wall. "So. Sunday..." It was Tuesday now. Two days later.

"What about it?" Yazzy questioned, still paining the wall.

"You and Artie." Bell said, painting a happy face on the wall before covering it with another layer of paint.

"What's there to say? We went in, we talked for a bit, we came out." Yazzy reached up as far as she could, but then someone took the brush and she was shocked to see the elder of the Vargas brothers, Lovino who was more than five inches taller than her.

"Are you-a so sure?" Feliciano asked, walking in with his own brush. Then, the three friends began to paint the walls maroon, Yazzy watching them. Then, Alfred, Matthew, and Kennedy came in as well and began to help.

"Hey dudette." Alfred said, beginning to pain the opposite wall with his brother and Kennedy. They were fallowed by Jez, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio. Even Ludwig.

Soon everyone was painting the walls but Yazzy who stood in the middle of the room, looking at her feet. Bell pulled away, handing the brush in her hand to Jez who was painting with a rather skinny brush. She walked over to Yazzy and took her hands.

"Yazzy, it's so obvious. You really like him, and you've already admitted to a crush. But I saw how disappointed you looked last night. My advice? Lui écrire une chanson." She said, smiling.

"What?" Yazzy questioned. "I don't speak French."

"Write him a song!" Bell smiled. "Or you could sing my version of this really good song."

"Your version of what?" Yazzy said, seaming interested. Bell pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Yazzy who unfolded it.

Everyone had stopped to watch her. Yazzy's eyes quickly scanned the paper before she looked up. Her eyes were full of imagination now.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Hey Iggy!" Arthur sighed into his hands at the sound of Alfred and Kennedy.

"Arthur!" He heard Jez.

"Artie look-a out your window! Come-a to the door of you-a want!" Castle called out. Arthur waited a moment, hoping they'd go away.

"Arthur?!" He took in a sharp breath when he heard Yazzy. So he slowly stood and moved to the front door. He opened it, and just about everyone was standing there. Alfred, Kennedy, Jez, Yazzy, Matthew, Gilbert, Francis, and many more.

He noticed Lovino holding a guitar, and Yazzy blushing, her hands behind her back. She quietly counted before Lovino began to play, Feliciano coming up with another guitar, beginning to play the other beats.

The group began to harmonize at first, then Yazzy sand different lyrics.

"I've practiced this for hours, gone 'round and 'round, and now I think that I've got it all down, and as I say it louder I love how it sounds. Yeah I'm not taking the easy way out." Arthur's heart dropped. He knew these lyrics. It seamed like nothing Yazzy would ever sing to anyone. "Not wrapping this in ribbons, and I'll give you reasons why." That wasn't right

"It's no surprise that I fell in love with you, I can't believe that I kept it to myself. Yeah, I'll be a tough act to follow, but I know in time we'll find this was no surprise." Yazzy smiled at the shocked look on Arthur's face.

"It came out like a river once I let it out, when I thought that I wouldn't know how. Held onto it forever just pushing it down, and it felt so good to let go of it out now. Not wrapping this in ribbons, and I'll give you reasons why. It's no surprise that I fell in love with you I can't believe that I kept it to myself. There's nothing here in this heart left behind, There's nothing here in this soul left for time." She took in a deep breath as the boys continued to play, and the other's hummed along.

"Don't be surprised when I look at you differently, God knows I'd have it no other way. Yeah, I will be a tough act to follow, but I know in time we'll find this was no surprise." She tapped her foot along "My favorite place we used to go, the warm embrace that I can't let go. The loving look that's in my eyes, that's why this comes as no, as no surprise."

Then, Feliciano stopped playing, the other's stopped humming, and Lovino played the same note. "If I could see the future and how this plays out, I bet it's far from where we are now. And after going through this, I think it's easier to see the reason why." All noise paused as Yazzy locked eyes with Arthur. Then it all began again, not forcefully, but rather growing stronger. The beat picked up, and the others began to hum again.

"It's no surprise that I fell in love with you, I can't believe that I kept it to myself. Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow, but I know in time we'll find this was no surprise. A kiss goodnight, it comes with me, both wrong and right, our future's free. The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can have from me."

"My favorite place we used to go the warm embrace that I can't let go. The loving look that's in my eyes, but I know in time we'll find this was no surprise." The music faded and then, stopped all at once.

"Good-a luck ragazza." Castle said, pulling Lovino and Feliciano away.

"Yeah, good luck Yaz." Alfred said. Everyone began to pull someone else away. Soon it was just Yazzy standing in front of Arthur, blushing like mad while staring at her feet.

"Arthur." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I-I like you..." She said. "No... cookies..." She began to mutter. "I told them I could do this..." He waited for her as she stumbled over her words. "A-Arthur, I ..." She cursed under her breath. "Te amo." She sighed in the only other language she knew.

"Yazzy." She had looked down, so he lifted her chin up and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. At first, she wasn't ready. She nearly shoved him back in surprise, but as soon as her hands made contact with his shoulders, she had calmed down, so instead she moved her hands farther up and locked them behind his neck.

Arthur took the next step, lightly trailing his tongue across her lip. Yazzy, although surprised, let him in, and they explored their new area's. to Yazzy, he tasted like Tea, and to Arthur, she tasted a lot like cookies... strange.

Yazzy held back some moan's and so did Arthur, as they were still standing in his doorway and Yazzy was 100% positive Gilbert, or Alfred, or both of the boys were watching them.

Soon, the need for air became apparent and they pulled away.

"You're right." Arthur said, making Yazzy raise an eyebrow. "It really is no surprise."


End file.
